


无题

by AddressSanitizer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddressSanitizer/pseuds/AddressSanitizer
Summary: A good old tale of "boy likes boy, boy likes boy, boy likes boy"





	无题

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/gifts).



虽然漫威电影是他第一次被砸在灯光面前，温斯顿并不担心采访。

麦凯满嘴跑火车但是其实很心细，露琵塔说利蒂希娅告诉她斯坦是一个内敛又非常温柔的人。他没问露琵塔她们俩为什么会聊到这个，小女生对对戏的异性演员有点小暗恋是正常的，嘿， 作为把赛巴斯提安躺小土屋里的那段存手机里的人，他没啥资格评论别人。

成年男性觉得另外一个成年男性好看也是正常的，他不会让这个影响工作。可是塞巴斯蒂安张开了嘴巴，他称赞，“穆巴库的肌肉”。塞巴斯蒂安这样说，那么真诚。浅灰色的眼睛， 脑袋歪了一个可爱的角度，嘴角扬到一个奇妙的角度，新刮过的， 完全没有胡渣的下吧显出了丘壑，露出他的脖颈。

温斯顿不知道自己有没读错了。他是个大个子。哪怕没有镜子，温斯顿已经很熟悉自己的这个特质了，很多人这么说， 有时是羡慕的， 有时带着一点点理所应当——这让他好找工作，两百多磅的黑人， 嘿，看看你的块头，你不演街头帮派的恶棍谁演？——即便他有耶鲁大学艺术创作的硕士文凭，像退休白人老人一样喜欢针织开衫。塞巴斯蒂安的称赞赤裸得让他坐立难安。

你为什么要这样看着我？ 他说出口的一瞬间就后悔了， 他应该让时间带走那个奇妙的一瞬间的，但是他提出来了，摄像机让这一切都变成呈堂证供。记者似乎也没太明白他在指什么，他模仿了塞巴斯蒂安刚才的样子，塞巴斯蒂安笑得眼睛和鼻子附近堆起了很多小小的褶皱，好像单纯的觉得好玩，好像刚才用那种眼神看他的不是他一样。麦凯坐在中间，挪了挪位置，靠上了沙发背，一反常态没有接梗。

 

 

上午的采访都结束了之后温斯顿向餐厅出发打算补充咖啡因。有几个剧组人也在，查特维克在和利蒂希娅聊天，赛巴斯提安坐在一旁。温斯顿试图不去看赛巴斯提安。

“采访真是累人，真想去街对面的club放松放松，你懂？”

温斯顿把每一个字都记住了。

 

八个小时后温斯顿把自己挪到了舞池里面， 赛巴斯提安已经在那了。音乐震耳欲聋，他们几乎是在冲对方吼。

_你看上去真不像会泡吧的。_

_那我看上去像是什么呢。_

_你适合穿着睡袍在家里，靠在沙发上休息……然后我抓住你的脚踝，压在沙发上操进去。_

_噢，如果我觉得你的想法不错呢？_

_你真是……我觉得我一个人应付不了你，我需要点帮助，你说呢。你想要麦凯来吗，他好像能管住你，你需要被管住，对不对？_

"麦凯不在，但是我在。" 不知道从哪里冒出的查特维克说，只有他是正常音量，他有一种气场，无论到哪儿都是那个最游刃有余的那个，像是连音乐都知道他说的话要比其他人多点重量一样。 他的目光像是有能量的，所到之处让身体加热。查特维克是一直在那里吗？

"我们换个地方吧。"

 

 

查德威克像是黑色的水流一样毫无缝隙地拥住塞巴斯蒂安，手抚摸着他屁股的曲线，指节分明的大手握住塞巴斯蒂安柔软的臀部，用力掰开，白色软肉仿佛要溢出。他把手指插在塞巴斯蒂安的小洞里，让年轻人尖叫出声。温斯顿站在他身后，轻轻啃咬塞巴斯蒂安的脖子。塞巴斯蒂安喘息着，把双手纠缠在查德威克短短的卷毛里。

“查德威克-操。”

塞巴斯蒂安呻吟着压着那个使他融化的地方，耐不住移动自己身体，因为角度使他的手指更深。他擦过前列腺，快感让他的眼睛向后翻了，陷在欲望里。温斯顿抓住塞巴斯蒂安的头发引起他的注意，让他转过头来。温斯顿拉下他的裤子展示出他的勃起，塞巴斯蒂安服从地蹲下身，把舌头伸到阴茎的头上舔舐，然后把它塞进嘴里。他吞咽了一下，让温斯顿的手收紧了他的头发，发出一声低沉的呼噜声。

查德威克把他坚硬的阴茎塞进塞巴斯蒂安的后穴，他狠狠地撞击白人的身体，塞巴斯蒂安的身体随着每一个向前的冲击力移动，温斯顿的阴茎撞到他的喉咙深处，让他不由得在温斯顿的大家伙周围呻吟。 温斯顿充满肌肉的身体就像一堵墙一样纹丝不动。塞巴斯蒂安努力放松肌肉，脸颊凹陷，露出陶醉的表情。

“你如果继续做这个表情我可坚持不了多久。”温斯顿呻吟道。

查德威克比一般人长的手指开始袭击塞巴斯蒂安的胸部，把他软软乳肉聚拢在中间，时不时拉扯着他涨红的乳头。塞巴斯蒂安可以感觉到他的身体敏感得抽搐，他要失去视觉了，眼前只有白色，小腹开始收紧。查德威克抽插的频率也开始不一致起来，几分钟后，他的精液灌入了塞巴斯蒂安的体内，温柔地玩弄着红肿的入口，以确保他留在里面的种子没有浪费。

塞巴斯蒂安呜咽着瘫倒在床上，高潮带来的抽搐让他紧抓床单的手松开了，无意识地发出呻吟。温斯顿坚硬的阴茎滑出塞巴斯蒂安的嘴巴，虽然离开了温暖软糯的口腔，他的勃起一点没有受到影响。一只手紧紧抓住塞巴斯蒂安，另一只手在自己的勃起上撸动，温斯顿最后朝着塞巴斯蒂安的脸释放。塞巴斯蒂安气喘吁吁，他的脸颊染红了，腥稠的精液沾在他散开的头发上，眼睛下意识闭上，眼皮渐渐变沉，不过他还不想让这个夜晚结束。

 

“你这个样子真好看，”查德威克玩弄起塞巴斯蒂安深色的头发。“你和利蒂希娅拍完黑豹结尾片段之后，我总是忍不住询问她关于你的信息。”

利蒂希娅？温斯顿看向查德威克，他还记得露琵塔告诉他她和利蒂希娅关于塞巴斯蒂安的讨论。"露琵塔也在吗？"

“是的。” 查德威克经常演传奇人物是有道理的，刚刚的高潮过好像一点没有影响到他，他只是露出一丝困扰的神情，"她们跟你提到过这件事吗？"

算是吧……温斯顿挠挠头，看来把塞巴斯蒂安躺在小土屋里的那段存手机里的人不止他一个，突然不好意思了起来——不过一个刚刚射在别人脸上的人能有多不好意思呢。

 

感到被忽视了的塞巴斯蒂安调整了下自己的姿势，他左手摸上查德威克结实的胸肌，右手轻捏温斯顿像树桩一样的手臂。

“想再玩会儿？”温斯顿问道。 “你想要我们哪个？”

 塞巴斯蒂安需要他们一起照顾他。他想要听话，想要被充满和被压制，他想在第二天早上感受到它。

 

温斯顿分开塞巴斯蒂安的腿，他的阴茎对着他已经使用过的穴口蹭了蹭，轻轻松松滑了进去，他的国王则在他旁边安顿下来，他们猛烈地冲撞让塞巴斯蒂安疯狂的那个点。与他下身动作相反的，查德威克轻轻地抚摸塞巴斯蒂安的胸口，弹弄他的乳粒。

“我 - 我不能。感觉太好了。”塞巴斯蒂安呜咽着想逃开，因过度刺激而颤抖。

 

十几分钟后， 塞巴斯蒂变得一团糟。他的体内被射满了精液，白色的种子从他鲜红的、被扩大的洞口溢出，滑下他的大腿。汗水在他的皮肤上覆上一层光泽，身体和身体的拍打发出响亮的水声，他们已经在他体内留下了足够的东西以缓解摩擦。最后的最后，塞巴斯蒂安被他们拥抱着，满足地在潮湿的床单上睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> one has to be a presumptuous fool to consider their own writing good enough to qualify as "gift", alas, for I'm such a fool.


End file.
